


Słodkie, słodkie lato

by posokowiec



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothers, Chill Namikaze Minato, Chill Uchiha Itachi, Comedy, Crying, Family Fluff, Fan Adventure, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Jealous Haruno Sakura, Kid Haruno Sakura, Kid Yamanaka Ino, Male Friendship, MinaKushi, Modern Era, Naruto is Just Naruto, Other, Planning Adventures, Sasori Is a Bit Not Good, Sasori Is a Little Shit, Summer Vacation, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke is a Little Shit
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Wakacje to idealny moment na podróż pełną przygód, czyż nie?Praca powstała na rzecz konkursu wakacyjnego na: lapidarium-narutowskie.blogspot.com, który wygrałam.





	Słodkie, słodkie lato

– Pan kocha wszystkich!  
Organy zadźwięczały wesoło, a grana na nich melodia wprawiła ściany kościoła w drganie. Wierni wstali z zajmowanych dotąd ław, by rozruszać zasiedziałe ciała i wesoło pląsać wraz z chórem stojącym na podeście obok ołtarza.  
Długowłosy pastor, Jiraiya, dzierżąc biblię, szybko odskoczył od mównicy. Żwawo kręcąc biodrami upchniętymi za dość obcisłym, skórzanym pasem spodni, podrygiwał głową w rytm wyśpiewywanych słów:  
– Dalej, bracia i siostry! Tańczmy, radujmy się! – Klasnął dłonią w ciemną okładkę. – Okażmy Bogu swoją miłość! – krzyczał miękko, dźwięcznie, przyjaźnie. Jego mocno wypukły brzuch kołysał się w tę i z powrotem, gdy podstarzała organistka utrzymywała równe tempo melodii, błyskawicznie przesuwając palcami po mocno zużytych klawiszach. Ona również wesoło podskakiwała na krzesełku, które zajmowała, zapominając o protezie biodra wstawionej dobry rok temu. W takich chwilach nie czuła ograniczeń czy odrętwiałych stawów – nawet jej prawie wyłysiałe włosy falowały frywolnie, zupełnie jak za młodzieńczych lat, kiedy skradała serca przystojnym marynarzom.  
Wszystkich zebranych ogarniało przyjemne ciepło, grzejąc serca oraz zdzierane gardła. Niektórzy dołączali do kołyszącego się chóru, pokazując nieskazitelny talent wokalny, inni zaś tak czy siak rozrywali krtań, choć ich piski bardziej przypominały skowyt zarzynanego prosiaka. Nie miało to jednak większego znaczenia; każde głosy, te przytłumione nieśmiałością, przeziębieniem, jak i te odważne, popisowe, zlewały się w harmonijną jedność, szybując wysoko, by dosłyszał je sam Stwórca. W obecnych momentach chaos stawał się porządkiem, rozumianym jedynie przez krąg osób uczestniczących w jego tworzeniu, a także tych obserwujących owe powstanie od samego początku.  
Dlatego Naruto, upchany w trzecim rzędzie, między Sasuke a Itachim, klaskał wraz z innymi, ochoczo podrygując.  
Od zawsze kochał jakiekolwiek aktywności fizyczne, wliczając w nie również śpiew oraz taniec. I był to jeden z głównych powodów coniedzielnego przyjeżdżania na poranne nabożeństwa. Jego matka, Kushina, ubóstwiała wszelkiego rodzaju integracje, toteż ostatniego dnia tygodnia wpychała dwóch najważniejszych mężczyzn swojego życia do samochodu, by wspólnie mogli słuchać kazania ulubionego pastora. Blondyn nie narzekał; tutaj w spokoju wyśpiewywał kolejne wersy piosenek chwalących Boga, tym samym ukazując, jak wielką wiarę posiadał. Czasem żałował jeszcze, że nie było mu dane przynieść ukochanej gitary i zagrać wraz z organami uroczej pani Chiyo – sąsiadki mieszkającej cztery domy od Uzumakich. Jiraiya kiedyś wspominał Naruto, żeby zaprezentował się na tym instrumencie przed ludźmi zebranymi w kościele, ale chłopak zawsze przegrywał z onieśmieleniem na samą myśl o tak wielkiej liczbie par oczu skierowanych tylko w jego stronę. Gdyby zdołał namówić przyjaciół do przyłączenia się, sprawy wyglądałyby zupełnie inaczej.  
Tak więc młodemu Uzumakiemu pozostawało siedzenie w trzecim rzędzie, pomiędzy przyjaciółmi, i zlewanie głosem z setką innych. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak, bo szukał dobrej zabawy wyłącznie w towarzystwie bliskich, nie solo. Wystarczające były rozświetlone miny Uchihów, mruczących do rytmu, a także dosłyszalne dla niego śmiechy znajomych z innych rzędów. Może kiedyś zdoła spełnić owe marzenie – o ile gbur Sasuke przestanie stawiać opór.  
– Tańczmy odważniej! Nie wstydźmy się okazywać Stwórcy naszej radości! – dopingował nieugięty pastor, a dostrzegając coraz większą liczbę wiernych opuszczających rzędy, niczym zawodowy wokalista radośnie przeciągnął ostatnią samogłoskę wykrzykiwanego właśnie słowa i wykonał w powietrzu solówkę na niewidzialnej gitarze elektrycznej.  
Naruto parsknął śmiechem, widząc zabawne pozy Jiraiyi, po czym zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej, gdy Kushina pociągnęła męża za sobą, żeby na dobre zacząć szaleć po prowizorycznym parkiecie. Blondyn kątem oka dostrzegł Itachiego, który również wykorzystał szalone zakończenie mszy i poprosił do tańca Sakurę – dziewięcioletnią uczennicę czwartej klasy podstawówki, podkochującą się w jego młodszym bracie (przez co bywała częstym gościem w domu rodziny Uchiha). Młody Uzumaki pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem, gdyż brunet stosował tę taktykę co niedzielę, by mała Haruno jeszcze chętniej odwiedzała ich włości. Tym bardziej, że wiedział, jak bardzo irytowało to Sasuke.  
W kościele nie znalazła się nie tańcząca czy nie śpiewająca osoba. Każdy uśmiechał się najszerzej jak tylko potrafił. Małe dzieci skakały wysoko, piszcząc radośnie, kiedy zostawały wciągane na barana przez większe rodzeństwo lub rozszalałych ojców. Staruszki, zwykle grzejące pierwsze rzędy umieszczone po różnych stronach świątyni, teraz wymachiwały w górę laskami lub beretami, przyklaskując zebranej młodzieży wychwalającej Pana z całych sił. Wszyscy wydawali się szczęśliwsi, żywsi; problemy, dotąd dopadające ich tuż po opuszczeniu terenu kościoła czy powrocie do domu, tutaj nie istniały. Wszyscy zapominali o toczonych waśniach z sąsiadami i obejmowali się czule. Wierni, bez wyjątku, tonęli w stworzonej utopii, już skrycie odliczając do kolejnego niedzielnego poranka, gdy znowu będą mogli poczuć się wolni od głupich, przyziemnych spraw.  
Naruto z łatwością wyłapał wzrokiem kolejnego bardzo bliskiego przyjaciela, Gaarę, sztywno pląsającego w towarzystwie starszej siostry, po drugiej stronie budynku. Jego twarz pozostawała bez wyrazu, chyba nawet delikatnie tężała w zdezorientowaniu, kiedy pozwalał czerwonej w rozemocjonowaniu Temari ciągać się od lewej do prawej; jej cztery kucyki rozwiewał każdy większy ruch. Uzumaki ugryzł dolną wargę, wyczuwając skurcz powoli formowanego uśmiechu. I dopiero mocne szarpnięcie w ramię zmusiło go do oderwania wzroku od zagubionego w sytuacji nastolatka.  
– Nie wgapiaj się tak, bo pomyślę zaraz, że planujesz gwa... – Wypowiedź Sasuke przerwała dłoń Naruto. Oczy Uchihy zabłysły pobłażaniem; szybko pokręcił głową, a kilka ciemnych kosmyków opadło mu na twarz.  
– Zamknij się! – pisnął dość niemęsko sfrustrowany blondyn. Stanowczo zbyt często słyszał od niego dogryzanie _tego_ typu, co wcale nie było miłe. Tym bardziej w miejscach publicznych, gdzie wścibscy sąsiedzi mogli wszystko usłyszeć. – Przestań mnie wreszcie wkurzać! – warknął jeszcze, a Sasuke chwycił przegub jego ręki i odsunął od swoich ust.  
– Dobra, dobra, uspokój się – odburknął w odpowiedzi, lecz zaraz potem dodał wrednie: – Przecież i tak wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś waginosceptykiem.  
Mina, którą zafundował młody Uzumaki, była dla bruneta najlepszą rozrywką tego poranka. Wściekły Naruto położył dłoń na biodrze i zmarszczył gniewnie brwi, zupełnie jak wyprowadzona z równowagi nastolatka. Najlepszy przyjaciel ponownie głośno się zaśmiał, doskonale dostrzegając, że jeszcze chwila i nastąpi wybuch.  
– Wcale nie! – żachnął się blondyn, zupełnie nie wiedząc, co innego odpowiedzieć na zaistniałą zaczepkę. Nigdy nie był dobry w słownych przepychankach i dlatego nie lubił, kiedy do nich dochodziło (zdecydowanie wolał mowę pięści). A działo się tak co najmniej kilka razy w tygodniu i wszystko przez Uchihów uwielbiających dokuczać mu na temat rzekomego homoseksualizmu. Dodał więc jeszcze tylko standardowe: – Draniu!  
Naruto naprawdę nie pojmował, czemu Sasuke i Itachi aż tak uciskali tę sprawę, bo przecież wcale nie był gejem. Może miał bliskie relacje z Gaarą, który stuprocentowo grał dla innej drużyny, ale to nie powód do takich przezwisk czy podtekstów! Wyczuwał także, iż nie żartują złośliwie, w negatywnym tego słowa znaczeniu, lecz mimo wszystko to bardzo irytowało.  
Błyszczące czystym samozadowoleniem oczy Sasuke jeszcze bardziej wkurzyły Naruto.  
– _Ugh_ , po prostu stul dziób! I nie patrz w ten sposób! – Gwałtownie machnął rękoma. – No nie uśmiechaj się tak krzywo! W ogóle przestań oddychać! – burknął, gdyż wyczuł na policzkach niepokojące ciepło.  
Ale to ze złości. Tylko i wyłącznie ze złości.  
– Spoko, już milczę jak grób, blondyneczko lecąca na Gaarę.  
Tego było dla Naruto stanowczo zbyt wiele. Właśnie teraz przypomniał sobie wszystkie dotychczasowe sytuacje, w których Uchiha z niego drwili, ośmieszając w towarzystwie znajomych czy zupełnie obcych ludzi. Żenująca przeszłość stanęła przed oczami, zarywając cienką taflę lodu, stanowiącą dotychczasowe opanowanie i powściągliwość.  
Blondyn, zaciskając pięści z całych sił, zdarł gardło na słowa ciągnące za sobą szereg niepożądanych konsekwencji.  
I niestety usłyszał je cały kościół, bo śpiewane dotąd pieśni właśnie dobiegły końca.  
– NOŻ KURWA MAĆ!

Sroga reprymenda zaserwowana przez Kushinę podczas drogi powrotnej, a także długo po przekroczeniu progu domu, nie była wszystkim, czego miał posmakować.  
Współczujące spojrzenie Minato z siedzenia obok kierowcy, ciągnące się przez cały czas trwania wrzasków, nie wnosiło zbyt wiele na poprawę samopoczucia. Wiedział, że poważnie zawalił posiadając niewyparzony jęzor, jak to zgrabnie ujęła jego mama.  
Rzecz w tym: nawet jeśli tak, wcale nie czuł się winny. O nie! Bo temu draniowi się należało, o! Chociaż obecnie miał z niego ubaw po pachy przez obrót spraw, to jednak! Naruto będzie śmiał się ostatni, jeszcze wszyscy zobaczą!  
Ale obecnie szybko spuścił głowę i schował podbródek we własnej koszuli, gromiony czujnym spojrzeniem Kushiny, która wyczuła buńczuczność w aurze syna.  
Zemsta powinna lepiej zaczekać do końca bury – przecież na zimno też dobrze smakowała!

Słońce co rusz zakrywały białe obłoki chmur, a mocny wiatr szarpał soczyście zielonymi liśćmi krzywych gałęzi drzew. Donośny szum roślinności, wymieszany śpiewem przemieszczających się ptaków, usypiał każdego. Czasem w tle uruchomiono kosiarkę; krzyki nastolatków z pobliskiego placu zabaw zalewały ulice, natomiast z otwartych okien wylatywały melodie reklam czy teleturniejów puszczanych w telewizji.  
Naruto pozwalał rześkiemu powiewowi ocierać się o opaloną skórę. Przeciąg szarpał nieuczesanymi blond kosmykami oraz pomarańczowym t-shirtem. Mając zamknięte oczy, odprężał mięśnie, oczyszczając umysł z wszelkich myśli. Wiszące na ganku szklane ozdoby łapacza duchów uderzały o siebie co jakiś czas, jednak nie wybijały z rytmu – nastolatek przez lata zdążył się przyzwyczaić do jego obecności.  
Ciche skrzypienie drzwi frontowych nie wywołało uchylenia powiek. Po chwili wyczuł obecność drugiego ciała siadającego tuż obok na schodach, a do policzka przyłożono mu wilgotny, lodowaty przedmiot.  
Naruto odwrócił twarz w stronę towarzysza, wreszcie otwierając oczy. Uśmiechnął się do ojca, skinieniem głowy dziękując za puszkę coli, którą złapał w dłoń i otworzył z cichym pstryknięciem. Głowa rodziny postąpiła tak samo ze swoją.  
Stykając ramiona wspólnie celebrowali każdą sekundę, rozleniwionymi ruchami sącząc słodki, schłodzony napój.  
Obaj nie czuli nacisku do przerwania przyjemnej ciszy, raczej odseparowali od świata, wsłuchując w potężne dudnienie wiatru. Wywnioskowali, że po niemal godzinnej tyradzie ze strony Kushiny najlepszą opcją będzie utęskniona cisza.  
W nierównych odstępach czasu ich sylwetki pokrywał cień różnokształtnych obłoków, sunących po niebie z dużą prędkością. Szybko jednak ponownie odsłaniały jaskrawe promienie, znikając nad dachem, by zobaczył je ktoś inny. Niektóre wydawały się bardziej poszarpane od pozostałych, jeszcze inne wciąż miały ślady po przelatujących przez nie samolotach. Formowane w przedmioty i niezrozumiałe figury, zdawały się ścigać między sobą o to, która pierwsza przefrunie krawędź domu Uzumakich.  
Niedaleko zamajaczył klucz ptaków – lecz umiejscowił się zbyt wysoko na niebie, by usłyszeć wydawany przez nie hałas – kiedy Minato cicho parsknął.  
– Co? – spytał miękko Naruto, wspierając policzek na jednym z kolan. Cień uśmiechu delikatnie kuł go w kąciki ust.  
Ojciec chwilę obserwował wnętrze trzymanej puszki; napój pienił się dumne, a wytworzone bąbelki co rusz pękały, tworząc donośny szum, niesiony echem o ściany pojemnika.  
– Ale musisz przyznać – zaczął w końcu, niepopędzany niczym – że gdy mama się wkurzy i macha głową na wszystkie strony, jej włosy wyglądają jak macki meduzy.  
Naruto spuścił wzrok na pomarańczowo-białe trampki, a kiedy ponownie spotkał jasnoniebieskie oczy taty, obaj parsknęli śmiechem.  
Nie było mowy, żeby się nie zgodził.

– To jak wielki masz szlaban?  
Naruto kończył właśnie pakować drugi worek z brudnymi ubraniami, kiedy zadzwonił do niego Itachi. Po barwie głosu dało się wywnioskować, że mimo wszystko najstarszy Uchiha był zmartwiony o ciężar kary blondyna, którego od wielu lat traktował niemal niczym drugiego młodszego brata. Uzumaki nie ukrywał sympatii do tego nawyku – jako jedynak mógł pomarzyć o podobnej trosce od kogokolwiek.  
– Em, nie jest tak źle. – A przez te słowa miał na myśli, że, dzięki Bogu, nie zbanowano mu całych wakacji. – Zostałem zawalony pracami domowymi, mam też chodzić do staruszki Chiyo i prosić o zadania, zwykle opłacane, które wykonam za darmo – prychnął, lecz i tak się uśmiechał. Kościelna organistka posiadała skromną emeryturę, toteż częściej ofiarowywała w podzięce wypiekane słodkości, więc nie straci dużo. Najważniejsze, że trochę ulży jej schorowanym kościom.  
W tle puszczanej przez głośnik rozmowy usłyszał ciche szumy, a potem „Nie oczekiwałem niczego mniej” od Sasuke, co szybko skomentował:  
– Shut up!  
– Nie chwal się językiem, którego i tak nie rozumiesz. – Jak można się było spodziewać, brunet odparował niemal natychmiast.  
– Ej, miałem tróję na koniec! – zaprotestował Naruto. A przy jego predyspozycjach to naprawdę dobra ocena.  
– Spokój – przerwał Itachi opanowanym głosem; przeważnie nie musiał krzyczeć, bo kłócąca się dwójka zwykle przerywała po jednym ostrzeżeniu. Zwykle.  
– Powinieneś kupić mu obrożę już podczas pierwszych urodzin – burknął cicho blondyn, podchodząc do etażerki, na której leżała komórka.  
Nastąpiły głośniejsze szumy, jakby rodzeństwo biło się o dostęp do urządzenia. Itachi wysapał coś, co brzmiało „Ogarnij się!”, a Sasuke „Nie daruję temu dresiarzowi!”, po czym słyszał już tylko równomierne odgłosy przerwanego połączenia. Ale Naruto zdążł się do tego przyzwyczaić.  
Czekając aż znowu do niego zadzwonią (nie chciał marnować własnych oszczędności z konta), zanurkował pod łóżko. Po krótkim momencie jeszcze szybciej odskoczył.  
– Chryste...! – zaskomlał, uderzając o pobliską ścianę. – To jest jakaś martwa strefa – westchnął, mierzwiąc włosy. Czyli taki finał miało wkopywanie wszystkiego pod ukochany mebel? Gdyby tylko mógł z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć „Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię”. Gdyby tylko.  
Dźwięk piosenki jednego z ulubionych zespołów muzycznych otrząsnął go z myśli. Sięgnął komórkę ręką – ekran wyświetlał imię Itachiego i zdjęcie zrobione przez Naruto w zeszłym roku, kiedy cicho stali nad śpiącym na kanapie Sasuke, a rozbawiony brunet mazał niebieskim markerem po jego twarzy.  
– Już jesteśmy – rozbrzmiał pouczający głos starszego Uchihy; blondyn zwizualizował sobie prawdopodobne spojrzenie posłane w stronę młodszego brata, który na pewno tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
– Ach – zaczął Naruto – mama kazała mi też posprzątać pokój – dodał, nawiązując do wcześniej przerwanego tematu objętości dostanego szlabanu – ale, co najgorsze, mogę zapomnieć o pożyczaniu ich samochodu w to lato! – załkał we własne ramię. Mimo że miał wolne ręce w sprawie spędzania wakacji z przyjaciółmi, embargo na wymarzony pojazd, po tylu trudach wyrobienia w szkole prawa jazdy, było lekką przesadą.  
– To kicha – powiedział Sasuke, a po krótkiej pauzie kontynuował: – Nawet nie śnij o myśli, że pożyczę ci swój, młocie.  
Uzumaki głośno prychnął.  
Niech sobie gada co chce, wcale nie potrzebował auta od paniczyka Uchihy. Brunet dostał samochód w prezencie za wyśmienite wyniki egzaminu oraz zdanie praktycznego za pierwszym podejściem, czego można się było spodziewać po jednym z genialnych synów komendanta Fugaku.  
– Wcale nie chcę twojej łaski – warknął. – Mama na pewno mi daruje i pozwoli... jak ochłonie – dodał, krzyżując ręce na torsie.  
Wymowna cisza po drugiej stronie słuchawki świadczyła, że Sasuke i Itachi nie byli tego już tacy pewni.

Kremowo-biały kot wygrzewał się na jednej z niższych gałęzi młodego orzechowca. Bystrymi oczami obserwował cichą okolicę, co rusz strosząc uszy, jeśli niedaleko przelatywał ptak, bądź przejeżdżał jakiś pojazd.  
To właśnie one zwróciły uwagę przechodzącej chodnikiem Sakury. One oraz jego długie, dumne wąsy.  
Dziewczynka z podekscytowaniem weszła na trawnik. Biorąc do ust ostatni kęs śmietankowego loda, rzuciła drewniany patyczek w krzaki tuż obok. Powoli wyciągnęła dłoń przed siebie, lecz zastygła w bezruchu, gdy głowa zwierzęcia odwróciła się w jej stronę. Czarne źrenice kota pozostawały wąskie, lecz długi, puszysty ogon zaczął zataczać powolne kręgi wokół gałęzi, pokazując swoje niezadowolenie z obecności obcego człowieka. Sakura postanowiła opuścić rękę wzdłuż ciała i tylko się uśmiechnąć. Przymrużyła powieki, myśląc o tym, jak fajne w dotyku musiało być jego futro.  
Nadbiegająca z lewej strony chodnika postać, która wykrzykiwała imię młodziutkiej Haruno, od razu spłoszyła zwierzę. Kiedy zdezorientowana siedmiolatka szybko powróciła spojrzeniem na orzechowca, mogła już tylko dostrzec ogon znikający za domem metr dalej. Westchnęła i odwróciła głowę w stronę wołacza, akurat wtedy, gdy znajoma sylwetka owiana blond włosami zawisła jej na ramieniu.  
– Sakura! – krzyknęła koleżance do ucha, śmiejąc barwnie z wykrzywionej w odpowiedzi miny. – Nie zgadniesz, co się stało! – dodała równie emocjonującym głosem.  
– Ino – mruknęła z ciągle nadąsanym wyrazem twarzy, odsuwając od siebie dziewczynkę. – O co chodzi? – zapytała zaciekawiona.  
Mała Yamanaka uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, a kiedy młoda Haruno usłyszała przyniesioną nowinę, wytrzeszczyła oczy w szczerym zdumieniu.  
I zazdrości.

Włączona telewizja w salonie rodziny Uzumaki emitowała w tle jakiś program historyczny, gdzie prowadzący przechodził przez lochy w stronę katakumb pod jednym z opuszczonych zamczysk, opowiadając widzom historie związane z ich powstaniem.  
Naruto siedział rozkraczony pośrodku kanapy ze znużonym wyrazem twarzy i uchylonymi ustami, spomiędzy których ulatywała strużka śliny, słuchając monotonnego głosu mężczyzny. Czekał aż jego ubrania się upiorą i będzie mógł je rozwiesić.  
Z kuchni dochodził aromat gotowanej zupy oraz radosne głosy rodziców. W innej sytuacji już dawno stałby za plecami mamy, unikając latającej chochli, by spróbować pyszności z garnka. Teraz jednak wolał pozostać przynajmniej dwa metry od niej, wiedząc, że wciąż była wściekła.  
Dochodziło południe i właściwie nie miał wiele do roboty: pokój jako-tako ogarnął, umył samochód, pozmywał naczynia, wyniósł śmieci, a staruszka Chiyo poszła z przyjaciółkami na bingo, więc nie musiał jej tego dnia pomagać. Powoli zaczynał się nudzić.  
Upał stopniowo się wzmagał; przez głowę przechodziły myśli, by zadzwonić do Sasuke i gdzieś wyjść, ale nie miał pewności czy na pewno robić to dzisiaj. Kushina nie byłaby zadowolona z jego „włóczenia się” tak szybko po ostatnim incydencie. Może dopiero jutro...  
Tocząc powolną debatę z własnym sumieniem, rozumem i instynktem samozachowawczym, sięgnął do kieszeni spodni, w której wyczuł wibrację otrzymanego SMS-a, a wokół rozbrzmiało krótkie „Mło-CIU!” mówione przez kichającego Sasuke. Brunet akurat wrzeszczał na Naruto (już nawet nie pamiętał za co dokładnie), kiedy zaswędział go nos. Blondyn nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem to się nagrało, ale nie dociekał i po prostu ustawił na dźwięk przychodzących wiadomości.  
Od: Drań  
„Przyłaź natychmiast, młocie.”  
Naruto zmarszczył brwi. Szybko wystukał „??” w niewiedzy i, czego się spodziewał, nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź.  
Od: Drań  
„Nie interesuje mnie twój lag mózgu czy wąty, zwijaj się w tej chwili.”  
Blondyn tylko wzruszył ramionami po wytypowaniu niedbałego „utop sie w kiblu”, opuścił okienko rozmowy, zablokował klawiaturę, następnie schował komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni.  
Wstając z kanapy wyłączył telewizor; ukradkiem zajrzał do kuchni, gdzie Kushina siedziała na kolanach roześmianego Minato ubrudzonego sosem. Pokręcił głową na ten widok i czmychnął przez drzwi wyjściowe tak jak stał. Cokolwiek chciał Sasuke było to lepsze od panującej nudy: pranie miało jeszcze potrwać, a rodzice nie powinni zauważyć jego nieobecności.  
Chyba.

Itachi wniósł do salonu kubek z sokiem jabłkowym, podając go siedzącej na kanapie Sakurze. Siedmiolatka była przygarbiona, a jej różowe włosy rozwiane wiatrem, kiedy co tchu przyleciała pod dom Uchiha zaraz po spotkaniu Ino.  
Musiała płakać.  
Sasuke przez chwilę patrzył na wyświetlaną przez ekran rozmowę esemesową z Naruto, lecz zaraz zamknął okno. Po ostatniej odpowiedzi wiedział, że blondyn już tu biegł, więc pozostało tylko czekać.  
Poirytowanie pomału przejmowało jego umysł – czuł migrenę od strony potylicy. Kiedy ten zaryczany dzieciak niczym burza wparował do ich ogrodu, miał dość. Itachi musiał bawić się w nianię i uspokajać rozdygotaną, nie wiedzieć czemu, Sakurę, która nie chciała nic powiedzieć.  
Obecnie w ciszy sączyła soczek i wyglądała na bardziej opanowaną, niż kilka momentów wcześniej. Ledwo powstrzymał westchnięcie.  
Jeśli miał siedzieć w tym bagnie, to na pewno nie sam.  
Rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi; Itachi poszedł otworzyć. O wilku mowa, pomyślał, słysząc sapanie z przedsionka oraz kroki.  
– Co jest, draniu?! – Naruto z impetem wpadł do pomieszczenia, przecierając czoło gołą ręką. Dyszał chwilę, kiedy próbował uspokoić oddech, a w tym czasie najstarszy Uchiha wyszedł zza jego pleców, siadając obok Sakury.  
Sasuke zadudnił palcami o oparcie fotela, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami obdarzając siedmiolatkę skonsternowanym spojrzeniem.  
– Ją spytaj.  
– Co? – Zdezorientowany blondyn skupił wzrok na teraz speszonej czwartoklasistce. Stanął między meblami, tuż koło kawowego stolika, badając posturę dziewczynki.  
– Um – zaczęła, nie do końca wiedząc jak kontynuować. – Bo...  
– Czekamy – wszedł jej w słowo Sasuke, ale szybko się wycofał, gdy spotkał wymowne spojrzenie brata.  
Dłoń Itachiego na ramieniu dodała Sakurze odwagi. Unosząc głowę ku górze i pierwszy raz od przyjścia patrząc na ich twarze, zabłysła zaszklonym, zdesperowanym spojrzeniem.  
– Zabierzcie mnie na koncert Rocka Lee!! Proszę...! – zawyła, ile tylko miała tchu, po czym znowu się rozpłakała.  
Wszyscy trzej całkowicie zamilkli. Tego żaden z nich się nie spodziewał.

– To co robimy?  
Wrząca woda zalała kubek z torebką herbaty, którą zaparzył sobie Itachi. Pozostała dwójka dostała po szklance zimnej lemoniady.  
– Nie wiem, co mnie to w ogóle obchodzi – odparł poirytowany Sasuke, unosząc brew w stronę przyjaciela. Miał po dziurki w nosie Sakury i jej humorów, nie zamierzał też jechać przez kilka miast tylko po to, by udać się na koncert jakiegoś nieznanego gostka w zielonych dresach. Jednego takiego widział tuż obok, co w zupełności mu wystarczało.  
– Sasuke, nie bądź taki! – zaprotestował Naruto, prostując się na swoim krześle. – Mała potrzebuje naszej pomocy!  
– Twojej. _Twojej_ , ewentualnie mojego brata. _Ja_ się w nic nie pakowałem. – Zmarszczył brwi, machając lewą dłonią w kierunku blondyna.  
– Draniu!  
– No, no, uspokójcie się obaj – wtrącił Itachi, siadając pośrodku okrągłego stolika, na którego blacie postawił kubek parującego napoju. – Wiecie chociaż co to za śpiewak?  
– Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedział od razu najmłodszy Uchiha. – Pewnie jakiś lamus, nigdy o nim nie słyszałem.  
Pięści Naruto uderzyły o mebel, a szklanki z lemoniadą prawie się przewróciły (oprócz herbaty Itachiego, bo akurat trzymał ją przy ustach).  
– To muzyk _dziecięcy_! Nie jesteś już pięciolatkiem moczącym gacie, więc oczywiste, że nie słyszałeś!  
Sasuke podskoczył w miejscu, chyba chcąc uderzyć go z pięści, ale młody Uzumaki jeszcze raz potrząsnął stolikiem, więc tylko złapał swój napój, żeby nie zabrudzić kuchni.  
– Uważaj, idioto...!  
– Rock Lee śpiewa piosenki z super przekazem o byciu dobrym człowiekiem – kontynuował, ignorując wtrącenie bruneta – żeby dbać o swoich zwierzęcych przyjaciół, pomagać rodzicom i zdobywać dobre oceny w szkole!!  
– Ale ucisz się trochę – syknął Sasuke, czując wybijającą wzdłuż czoła żyłę.  
– Och, a skąd ty wiesz? – spytał zaciekawiony Itachi. Na jego słowa Naruto od razu się uspokoił, powracając do wcześniejszej pozycji. Chwycił między usta słomkę ze szklanki, zalewając krtań przyjemnym, cytrynowym smakiem.  
– Mój mały kuzyn, Menma, jest fanem. – Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie dziecka. – Kiedy do nas przyjeżdża, czasem namawia mnie na oglądanie teledysków w telewizji.  
Starszy Uchiha skinął głową w zrozumieniu, a młodszy tylko wydął usta, doskonale pamiętając tego niewdzięcznego smarkacza, który uwielbiał robić mu głupie dowcipy.  
– Ale wciąż, co z tego.  
– Nie rozumiesz, Sasuke?! – Oburzył się Naruto. – Dla Sakury to gwiazda światowego formatu, idol! Gdyby to nasz ulubiony zespół robił koncert tak niedaleko już byś pakował dupę do swojego wypucowanego autka!  
Brunet poczuł zew mordu, lecz postanowił zignorować przytyk; w odwecie jedynie kopnął przyjaciela pod stołem, na co ten syknął, uderzając czołem w blat. W końcu jeden z napoi rozlał się wzdłuż niego, skapując na spodnie całej trójki.  
I była to gorąca herbata Itachiego.

Unikając poważniejszych poparzeń, następnego dnia już obmyślali najszybszą trasę do celu podróży oraz pakowali najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Sasuke cały czas był sceptycznie nastawiony wobec sprawy, zwłaszcza kiedy Naruto zadeklarował, że użyją jego samochodu, bo on miał szlaban.  
– A, właśnie – zaczął do słuchawki telefonu, leniwie przeglądając własną szafę, z której nie wyciągał nic szczególnego, potem tylko składając wszystko z powrotem – co na to twoi rodzice? – spytał, wiedząc, iż Kushina na pewno nie miała pojęcia o tej „małej wycieczce”, ponieważ nigdy by się nie zgodziła. A wszystko przez wybryk podczas ostatniego nabożeństwa.  
Po drugiej stronie nastała całkowita cisza, co tylko utwierdziło go w swojej teorii.  
– Młotku, wiesz, że kiedy wrócisz, w życiu się nie pozbierasz? – dodał dla pewności. – Nie zdziwiłbym się nawet, gdybyś został zamknięty w piwnicy na stalowe łańcuchy – parsknął, prześmiewczo, co zagłuszyło niepewne przełknięcie Naruto.  
– Spokojna twoja rozczochrana! – Zaśmiał się nieco sztucznie. – Taki drań jak ty nie musi się niczym przejmować, wszystko mam pod kontrolą!  
– Och, czyżby? – Sasuke uśmiechnął się ironicznie do słuchawki, już chcąc doświadczyć finału całej tej męki, by zobaczyć koniec przyjaciela pod ciężkim butem własnej matki. – Skoro tak mówisz.  
Po dłuższej chwili zakończył połączenie, rzucił komórkę na materac i przeczesał grzywkę palcami, zastanawiając się nad jej skróceniem. Drzwi pokoju zaskrzypiały cicho, kiedy Itachi zapukał we framugę, z delikatnym uśmiechem przekraczając próg pomieszczenia.  
– Gotowy do wyjazdu?  
Sasuke prychnął w odpowiedzi, siadając na brzegu łóżka; założył nogę na nogę, spoglądając w kierunku brata spod byka. Starszy Uchiha uniósł dłonie w geście obronnym, zaraz zajmując miejsce tuż obok.  
– Ja chyba będę musiał spasować.  
– Ech?  
– Dostałem telefon od Hidana, potrzebuje mojej pomocy na letnim etacie w parku rozrywki.  
Zmroziło mu krew w żyłach.  
– Co?! Była umowa, jedziesz z nami! – zaprotestował szybko, wyprowadzony z równowagi. – Nie wytrzymam z tym młotem sam na sam, przecież...!  
– Będziecie z Sakurą – Sasuke parsknął gniewnie na tę uwagę – poza tym na miejscu nadal się spotkamy, bo jadę tam gdzie wy, po prostu dzień wcześniej. – Poczochrał włosy brata, który i tak nie był usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią.  
Sprawy obrały mocno irytujący obrót.  
– Niech cię, Itachi.

– Gotowa w drogę?  
Sasuke zsunął nieco okulary przeciwsłoneczne z nosa, obserwując przez uchyloną szybę Naruto stojącego na ganku państwa Haruno. Sam odmówił wyjścia z pojazdu i przywitania małżeństwa w średnim wieku, w końcu ledwo w ogóle zgodził się zawieźć ich dwójkę na koncert, tym bardziej kiedy Itachi powiedział, że spotkają się dopiero na miejscu.  
Sakura podskakiwała wesoło wokół blondyna, a jej bordowy plecaczek wydawał głośne dźwięki, jakby przechowywał kredki schowane w metalowym piórniku.  
– Tak! – zapiszczała, łapiąc go za dłoń.  
Parsknął, widząc jawne zmieszanie Uzumakiego; ten idiota zawsze był beznadziejnie wycofany w stosunku do płci pięknej, przez co nie umiał powstrzymywać złośliwych komentarzy.  
Kiedy pożegnał rodziców dziewczynki, kłaniając się i obiecując bezpieczną podróż, dobrą opiekę oraz niezapomniane wspomnienia, wreszcie ruszył z powrotem w stronę pojazdu.  
Teraz dopiero się zacznie, pomyślał jeszcze Sasuke, celebrując smak ostatnich sekund spokoju.  
Tak jak przewidział – nie dojechali nawet do obrzeży miasta, a jedno z głośnej dwójki nie umiało dłużej wytrzymać panującej ciszy. I oczywiście musiała to być Sakura.  
– Sasuke-kun, to twój samochód?  
– Mhm – odmruknął, wsparty łokciem o drzwi, nie spuszczając wzroku z jezdni.  
– Wow! Jak super! – odparła podekscytowana, podskakując na siedzeniu z tyłu, zapięta pasem. – A to ty go tak fajnie pomalowałeś?  
– Mhm.  
– Łaaa!  
Naruto poczuł szpilę zazdrości wbijającą się mozolnie prosto w serce. Prawda, że pojazd Uchihy był _jakoś tam_ bajerancki. Żółty Mini Cooper, którym jechali, miał dach w szachownicę, co wyglądało bardzo ładnie i estetycznie, skupiając wzrok ludzi. Dodać do tego jeszcze głowę Uchihy wychylającą się zza obsuniętej szyby, a wszystkie panny w mieście jego.  
_Ugh_.  
Ale, hej, samochód jego rodziców też był super! I zamierzał to udowodnić.  
– Sakura-chan – odwrócił głowę w jej stronę, przekręcając się trochę na miejscu pasażera – _mój_ też jest czadowy!  
Sasuke uniósł brew na to jawne wyolbrzymienie, nawet _kłamstwo_.  
– Jedyne, co masz _ty_ , to szlaban – skomentował sucho, czym wywołał głośnie parsknięcie śmiechem u dziewczynki.  
Sfrustrowany i zawstydzony Naruto z powrotem skierował twarz na drogę, bucząc pod nosem przysięgę zemsty na przyjacielu, lecz ten tylko nieznanie uniósł kącik ust.  
Po kolejnym momencie ciszy, rozmowę o dziwo zaczął brunet:  
– Ej, powiedz – odezwał się, spoglądając we wsteczne lusterko – czemu byłaś tak zdesperowana dla tego koncertu i, co najważniejsze, nie wyciągnęłaś na niego rodziców, tylko nas?  
Po tym pytaniu nawet Naruto przestał się dąsać, teraz z zaciekawieniem obserwując dziewczynkę przez lukę w siedzeniu.  
– Um... – Sakura nie wiedziała, co dokładnie odpowiedzieć; chwilę uciekała wzrokiem po tapicerce, nasłuchując szumu mijanych aut. – Bardzo, bardzo lubię piosenki Rocka Lee – sunęła palcem wskazującym po materiale czarnych spodenek – i... kiedy Ino powiedziała mi, że jedzie na jego koncert...  
Sasuke milczał, kontrolując sytuację na drodze, jednocześnie łypiąc na każdy ruch małej.  
– Nie chciałaś być jedyną, która nie zobaczy go na żywo? – dokończył Naruto, pobłażliwie wykrzywiając usta. Sakura uniosła wzrok na jego przyjazną twarz, powoli odzyskując kolory, lecz wtedy odezwał się kierowca:  
– Nie chciałaś być gorsza, dlatego.  
– Uch... – Ponownie spuściła głowę, czując się jak podczas bury otrzymywanej od rodziców, gdy zachowywała się niegrzecznie. – Tak... Bo! – ożywiła się nagle, ponownie podnosząc podbródek. Znowu wyglądała na zdesperowaną. – Ino to głupia świnia, zawsze się ze mnie naśmiewa, bo rodzice robią jej super niespodzianki albo przyjaciele z liceum i...! I...! Chciałam jej zetrzeć ten wredny uśmieszek, żeby nie uważała się za lepszą, bo ja też miałam zamiar pojechać na koncert, bo zostałam zaproszona przez Uchihów! Bo...! – Szybko urwała pełen frustracji monolog, zakrywając usta dłonią. Poczuła pot na karku; bardzo nie spodobało się jej to uczucie.  
W samochodzie zapanowała całkowita cisza i przerwało ją dopiero miarowe pikanie światła alarmującego o skręcie w prawo. Sasuke zaparkował na uboczu, gdzie ulicę zewsząd okalały lasy, odpiął swój pas bezpieczeństwa, po czym spojrzał Sakurze prosto w oczy.  
– _Moja rodzina_ zaprosiła _ciebie_ , dobrze usłyszałem? – Jego spojrzenie zamrażało do szpiku kości. – Czyli ten cały gówniany wyjazd to pomysł rzucony niby z _naszej_ strony?  
– Ej – interweniował Naruto, przypominając, żeby hamował język. Brunet syknął tylko cicho w odpowiedzi.  
– Ja... Ja... – Mała Haruno zaczęła głośno dyszeć, co zaalarmowało Uzumakiego, lecz nim zdążył jakkolwiek spanikować, krzyknęła: – Bardzo, bardzo chciałam zabrać cię na koncert Rocka Lee!!  
Dziecięcy płacz wypełnił pojazd, kiedy obaj kompletnie oniemieli. Zwłaszcza Sasuke.

Dochodziła dwunasta, gdy zrobili postój na stacji benzynowej.  
– Ogarnęła się już? – spytał Sasuke, stając w jednej z alejek sklepowych. Naruto pokiwał energicznie głową, trzymając komórkę w prawej ręce.  
– Kupiłem jej jakieś słodycze i przestała płakać, siedzi teraz w łazience – odpowiedział, przeżuwając lizaka o smaku cytrusowym. Młody Uchiha zmierzył go sceptycznym spojrzeniem, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach dżinsów.  
– Nie przesadziłeś z ilością, co? Jeśli rozboli ją brzuch albo dostanie biegunki, będzie to twoja wina – powiedział poważnie, wymijając przyjaciela. Blondyn zachłysnął się powietrzem, szybko odzyskując rezon i wyrównując z nim kroku.  
– N-No coś ty! Doskonale wiem, przecież często zajmuję się Menmą – odburknął, nieco nadymając policzki. – Dostała tyle, ile trzeba – dodał, jakby bardziej upewniając siebie niż bruneta.  
Sasuke nie odezwał się więcej, leniwym krokiem zmierzając do działu napojów gazowanych i soków.  
– Ej, wiesz co? – zaczął po chwili Naruto. – Ta cała Ino została zawieziona przez Shikamaru i Choujiego z naszej klasy – wyjawił, badając wzrokiem rozświetlony ekran urządzenia. – Esemesuję z jednym z nich właśnie.  
– Hm.  
Palce Uchihy zacisnęły się wokół szyjki butelki pepsi, lecz w mgnieniu oka został złapany za nadgarstek.  
– Co ty robisz?! – sapnął zdumiony Uzumaki, brzmiąc niemal na _zdradzonego_. – Tutaj z łapskami! – Niechlujnie przesunął rękę przyjaciela do sąsiedniego rzędu, gdzie stała coca-cola tego samego rozmiaru. Brunet jedynie wywrócił oczami, zdjął drugi napój i parsknął ciche:  
– Hmpf.  
W tym samym czasie Sakura opuszczała właśnie kabinę toaletową, przecierając zewnętrzne strony dłoni o materiał spodenek. Podeszła do wolnej umywalki, powoli odkręcając wodę, a następnie szukając wzrokiem pojemnika z mydłem.  
Próg łazienki przekroczyły dwie kobiety na oko w wieku uniwersyteckim. Były delikatnie przepocone i zmęczone; prawdopodobnie przyszły się odświeżyć. Nawet nie zauważyły dziewczynki, stając przed lustrem z otwartymi kosmetyczkami.  
– Och, mówię ci. Mam takie bóle, że to aż straszne – zaczęła jedna, zawzięcie przeszukując zawartość torebki.  
– Naprawdę? Leki nic nie pomagają? – spytała druga, otwierając małą puderniczkę.  
– Ta miesiączka jest najgorszą ze wszystkich – wysapała, przykładając intensywnie czerwoną szminkę do dolnej wargi. – Muszę jeszcze kupić tampony, bo zostały mi już tylko dwa – zajęczała w wycieńczeniu, sprawnym ruchem poprawiając makijaż.  
Sakura skończyła suszyć dłonie i skierowała się do wyjścia. Usłyszała jeszcze urwane przez zatrzaskiwane drzwi „Prawdziwy ból w tył...”, a potem ogarnęła ją sklepowa rutyna.  
Kilka alejek dalej Sasuke bez mrugnięcia obrzucał Naruto wszystkimi produktami, które zaciekawiły go na tyle, by podjąć się ich kupienia. Był obładowany głównie szklanymi butelkami soków owocowych, napojami gazowanymi oraz paczkami chrupek.  
– Draniu... Jeszcze raz, czemu nie raczyłeś wziąć koszyka czy czegoś...? – wysapał, walcząc z ciężarem produktów.  
– Lubię patrzeć, jak cierpisz. – Usłyszał w odpowiedzi i przysięgał, że był bliski rzucenia wszystkiego w diabli, ale nie chciał narobić kosztownych szkód w sklepie.  
– Dobra... a co zrobisz z Sakurą? – Z wielkim trudem zmienił temat, jednak czuł, iż trochę dłużej, a straci resztki cierpliwości.  
Sasuke zmierzył go kalkulującym spojrzeniem, po czym powrócił do widoku przed sobą.  
– Dochodzi wpół do trzynastej, a my nawet nie wyjechaliśmy z lesistych terenów – całkowicie zignorował przyjaciela – mamy jeszcze do pokonania potwornie długi odcinek trasy, ciągnący się przez całą pustynię. Będziemy szczęściarzami, jeśli dojedziemy chociażby na szesnastą. Tę imprezę czy też festyn, jakkolwiek to nazywają, otwierają o osiemnastej. Dochodzi jeszcze kolejka po bilety sprzedawane na miejscu, o ile cokolwiek zostanie, oraz, no nie wiem, miejsce w hotelu, też graniczące z cudem? – dokończył nieco ironicznie. – Zresztą, oszacuj sobie. Musimy się pośpieszyć, żeby zdążyć do tej piaszczystej dziury na styk.  
Naruto cicho parsknął.  
– Widzę perfekcjonista jak zwykle – pochwalił żartobliwie. – Nie martw się, Gaara dużo opowiadał mi o tych stronach, nie jest tak źle.  
Sasuke przemilczał temat.  
– Idę jeszcze po dango, zostań tutaj i spróbuj nie narobić problemów – powiedział tylko, znikając za rogiem. Uzumiaki niemal poczuł się urażony, lecz nie miał teraz na to czasu, bo zza jego pleców wyszła Sakura jedząca truskawkowego lizaka.  
– O, tu jesteś! – powiedziała wesoło, zaraz spoglądając w każdym możliwym kierunku.  
– Gdzie Sasuke-kun?  
– W dziale z łakociami – odpowiedział uśmiechnięty, a dziewczynka skinęła głową. Przez moment milczeli oboje, bawiąc się własnymi stopami; Sakura wyglądała na mocno zamyśloną, nawet delikatnie marszczyła brwi, a po chwili zdobyła odwagę na pytanie, które nurtowało ją już od wyjścia z łazienki.  
– Naruto...  
– Co tam?  
– Czym jest „miesiączka”? – spytała bezpośrednio, nawiązując intensywny kontakt wzrokowy. Naruto w tej właśnie chwili poczuł, jakby opuszczały go wszelkie siły; stracił czucie w kończynach, a włosy stanęły dęba.  
– Ech...?  
Ciężka cisza odcisnęła mu się na karku, boleśnie przytłaczając umysł. Czy... czy on powinien coś jej... _odpowiedzieć_?  
– Albo „tampon”? – dodała jeszcze, przypominając sobie kolejne nowe słowo.  
Dla Naruto był to ostateczny gwóźdź i jedynie bezwładnie spuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała – pozbawione asekuracji produkty z głośnym hukiem rozbiły się o marmurową posadzkę.  
Uniknięcie kosztownych szkód szlag trafił.

– Ten młotek ma szczęście, że brat pożyczył mi swoją kartę kredytową – wysyczał poirytowany Sasuke, stykając dłonie z nosem, gdy siedział na schodku przed sklepem. A raczej wcisnął do kieszeni, przewidując, że mogłoby zdarzyć się coś równie kosztownego, dodał już w myślach, zerkając przez ramię na jedną z szyb, w której majaczyła sylwetka Naruto przecierającego mopem podłogę.  
Zapłacił za szkody, ale blondyn musiał wszystko posprzątać, co wiązało się z poślizgiem w podróży.  
– Kiedyś stracę do niego cierpliwość – warknął jeszcze, śląc gromy w jakimkolwiek kierunku, dopóki Sakura nie usiadła tuż obok.  
– Um, Sasuke-kun...  
Nie zareagował.  
– Przepraszam...  
Przez chwilę oboje milczeli.  
– Słuchaj no – zaczął wreszcie, a dziewczynka szybko podniosła głowę i spojrzała w jego stronę – nie lubię, gdy ludzie owijają w bawełnę. – Obserwował ją z góry, choć nie miał już tak ostrego wzroku, jak wtedy w samochodzie. – Jeśli kiedyś znowu jakimś cudem wpadniesz na podobny, _równie idiotyczny_ pomysł, przynajmniej od razu opowiedz właściwą wersję, hm? Och, i nie wykorzystuj więcej mojej popularności, żeby odegrać się na koleżance – dodał, drapiąc skroń. Wsunął dłoń w jej ozdobione czerwoną wstążką włosy, czochrając na wszystkie strony. Nie zaprotestowała jednak, czując delikatne ciepło emitujące z policzków; nieśmiało wpatrywała się we własne trampki, nadymając policzki i posłusznie skinając.  
Sasuke obserwował Sakurę przez krótki moment, wspominając słowa Naruto o tym, by nie złościł się za mocno, że wykorzystała jego nazwisko do zabłyśnięcia przed znajomymi. W końcu była jeszcze tylko dzieckiem, poza tym miała dobre intencje, chcąc wyciągnąć tę jego „uchihowską dupę” poza miasto, by wreszcie poznał Rocka Lee. Uważała ich obu za przyjaciół; pragnęła dzielić z nimi swoje pasje.  
Brunet uznał, iż tym razem odpuści surowość i da szansę temu smarkaczowi.

Byli w połowie drogi przez pustynną autostradę, kiedy zaczął się prawdziwy koszmar.  
Naruto uznał, że Sasuke nie byłby takim gburem i _na pewno_ chętniej poszedł na koncert, gdyby znał chociaż jedną piosenkę tego muzyka. To właśnie wtedy podekscytowana Sakura wyciągnęła ze swojego plecaczka płytę zatytułowaną „Wiosenna młodość!!”, a śmiejący się niemal mściwie Uzumaki odpalił ją w odtwarzaczu.  
Uchiha przysięgał na wszystkie możliwe klątwy, że powyrywa mu każdą kończynę już w momencie usłyszenia pierwszych bitów. Zaklinał, że mieli dać tylko _jedną_ piosenkę, ale puszczono ich zdecydowanie _za dużo_.  
Jego przyjaciel i mała Haruno kończyli wykrzykiwać właśnie pierwszą połowę całego albumu, a w głowie siedziało mu tylko przeklęte:  
„Sia-la-la-la!  
E-ko-lo-gia jest taka fa-jna!  
Sia-la-du-bi-du!  
Każdy chciałby bły-szczeć jak największa gwia-zda!  
Sia-la-la-la!  
Bycie dobrą o-so-bą to właśnie na-sza WIO-SE-NNA MŁO-DOŚĆ!”  
Sasuke kilkukrotnie uderzył czołem w kierownicę, czasem nawet włączając klakson, jednak i to nie zagłuszyło radia, a co dopiero tamtej dwójki. Był coraz bliższy popełnienia morderstwa. Albo samobójstwa. Ewentualnie obu.  
Ewentualnie.

– Gdybym wiedział, że to taki szajs, to w ogóle byście mnie z domu nie wyciągnęli – wymamrotał na wydechu, otwierając drzwi od strony kierowcy, kiedy zaparkował samochód, ledwo znajdując wolne miejsce. Dojechali akurat na rozpoczęcie festynu i teraz prawdopodobnie mogli już pomarzyć o noclegu. Żeby przynajmniej dali radę kupić bilety...  
– Sia-la-la-la! – zanuciła rozemocjonowana Sakura, podskakując z nogi na nogę, kiedy Naruto jej otworzył i poprosił, by trzymała się blisko, bo mogła zginąć w tłumie.  
– Och, daj spokój, draniu! – Blondyn klepnął go w plecy, za co oberwał srogim wzrokiem, którym kompletnie się nie przejął.  
– I czyja to niby wina? – Wymownie spojrzał na przyjaciela. – Gdyby nie twoja rozróba na stacji, bylibyśmy może nawet na siedemnastą, w snach na szesnastą. Będziesz odpowiedzialny za wykupienie wejściówek, dobrze wiesz, hm?  
Uzumaki potarł kark w zakłopotaniu, ale szybko znowu się rozchmurzył.  
– Przynajmniej Sakura-chan odpuściła już drążenie tematu tych całych _kobiecych spraw_...! – sapnął cichutko, jakby w obawie, że mogła usłyszeć i znowu wypalać w nim to intensywne spojrzenie.  
Sasuke prychnął, otwierając bagażnik. Wyciągnął butelki wody, powoli odczuwając skutki tutejszego suchego powietrza.  
– Łap. – Rzucił jedną do Naruto i opuścił klapę, a potem włączył alarm, gdy wzięli ze sobą wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy. – Trzeba znaleźć stoisko z biletami – powiedział, odkręcając cudem chłodne picie. Sięgnął do kieszeni spodni po komórkę, chcąc dać znać bratu, że właśnie dotarli.  
Naruto odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, iż Sakura nie kłopotała się ze złapaniem jego dłoni i po prostu skakała podekscytowana wokół nich, nieustannie nucąc pod nosem.  
Wchodząc na teren festynu, nie zauważyli całkiem dobrze znanego im auta parkującego niedaleko.

Naruto prawie popłakał się z frustracji, wyczuwając aurę okalającą przyjaciela. Stali w kolejce już od ponad czterdziestu minut i nie wydawało się, by jakkolwiek przybliżyli się do jedynej budki sprzedającej wejściówki na koncert. Wszystko szło bardzo mozolnie, ludzie roztapiali się w duchocie, choć Słońce opadało coraz niżej za horyzont; ciepłe powietrze bez wytchnienia atakowało najmniejszy skrawek odkrytej skóry, wpuszczając między ubrania drobinki piachu. Tubylcy nosili ciemno ubarwione togi zakrywające po same uszy i kostki, co wcale nie wydawało się takim złym pomysłem, zważając na wszędobylski szczerk.  
Sasuke stał obok niego z rękoma zaplecionymi na torsie; Sakura podskakiwała dwa kroki z przodu, chyba w ogóle nie tracąc zapasów energii. Może to przez te słodkości, które jej kupił?  
Naruto zaczął się modlić, bardzo żarliwie – przyspieszył wszelkie możliwe paciorki, kiedy powrócił wzrokiem do Uchihy rozsiewającego aurę mordercy. I chyba Bóg naprawdę istniał, bo ludzie po chwili zaczęli wreszcie przesuwać się do przodu; przed ich nosami zamajaczył blat stoiska, a wkrótce byli następni.  
– Jej! – zapiszczała szczęśliwa Sakura, tym samym zwracając uwagę sprzedawcy o czerwonych włosach. Sasuke obstawiał, że miał mniej więcej tyle lat, co Itachi, gdy zauważył plakietkę z imieniem „Sasori”.  
– W czym mogę służyć? – zapytał firmowo, kładąc dłoń na stoliczku. Nie spuszczał wzroku z dziewczynki, mrużąc oczy jakby kiedyś gdzieś już ją widział.  
– T-Trzy bilety na Rocka Lee poproszę! – zamówił Uzumaki, wychylając się do przodu. Chciał szybko stąd odejść i już mocniej nie irytować przyjaciela, zwłaszcza że za parę minut będą wpuszczać widownię do sali koncertowej.  
Domniemany Sasori w pewnym momencie sapnął głośno, pochylając się nad Sakurą.  
– To ty! – powiedział, wykrzywiając twarz w niemiłym grymasie.  
Sasuke i Naruto od razu spojrzeli na małą Haruno, która już dłużej nie tryskała szczęściem – teraz emanowała czystym łobuzerstwem, wystawiając język w stronę sprzedawcy.  
– Bleee! – Naciągnęła skórę pod okiem, igrając z nerwami mężczyzny.  
– Ech? Ech?! – spanikował blondyn, lecz nie musiał długo czekać na wyjaśnienia, ponieważ sam doszedł do konkluzji: – Ej, czekaj, czekaj... Ty jesteś wnukiem babki Chiyo, ten Sasori, zgadza się?!  
Wspomniany wnuk tylko skinął głową.  
– A to jest najwredniejszy bachor jakiego dane mi było poznać – warknął w stronę niewzruszonej Sakury, obserwującej go niemal _wyzywająco_.  
– Niewykluczone – szepnął do siebie w międzyczasie Sasuke.  
Naruto oblał się potem, wyczuwając ciężkość sytuacji. Szybko stanął przed małą, zasłaniając jej widok, by skupić uwagę sprzedawcy na sobie.  
– Hej, Sasori, hehe... Wiesz, twoja babcia mnie zna! Bardzo często pomagam jej z domem, tak! Sasuke potwierdzi! – Przyciągnął bruneta za ramię, oplatając mu kark.  
Akasuna nawet nie mrugnął.  
Haruno wybrała akurat ten moment, by wychylić się zza pleców Naruto i robić głupie miny, naciągając skórę twarzy.  
– Ten szczeniak... – zawarczał Sasori z nieprzyjemnym grymasem. – Dla zasmarkanych pranksterów bilety na koncert są wyprzedane!  
Całą trójkę zmroziło.  
– C-Co... Hej, a-ale przyjacielowi twojej babci nie-  
– Głuchy jesteś? Powiedziałem: WYPRZEDANE! – wrzasnął jeszcze, a potem przywitała ich hucznie opuszczona klapa, zamykająca dostęp do stoiska.  
Bóg chyba jednak nie istniał.

Miał ochotę wystękać mizerne „poddaję się”, ale nawet nie śmiał w obecności Sasuke. Naprawdę lubił swoją głowę i wolał, żeby została na miejscu.  
– Kiedy zamierzałaś powiedzieć, że ty i ten cały Sasori to tacy zawzięci wrogowie, hę? – spytał sucho Sasuke, oblewając Naruto resztkami wody z butelki. Przyjaciel stęknął, siedząc na piaszczystym chodniku, jednak przemilczał sprawę, wiedząc, że w _jakimś_ stopniu mu się należało.  
Sakura wydawała się speszona całą sytuacją, chyba nawet trochę winna (a powinna i to bardzo!), lecz postanowiła udać powietrze, ignorując bruneta.  
To go tylko bardziej wkurzyło.  
– Ty...  
– Hej, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura!  
Odwrócili głowy za siebie, słysząc nawoływanie. Tą samą ścieżką zmierzał w ich kierunku Itachi.  
– I-Itachi! – pisnęła z ulgą dziewczynka, szybko wstając z ziemi i podbiegając do delikatnie uśmiechniętego studenta. Poklepał ją po głowie, nie mając nic przeciwko kurczowemu ściskowi za koszulę.  
– Co tutaj robicie tacy posępni? – spytał, stając przy bracie i przyjacielu, którzy momentalnie odwrócili głowy w inną stronę. Blondyn otrzepał się z wody, mozolnie podnosząc na równe nogi.  
– Hehe... Zabawne, że pytasz... – wymamrotał, jednak nie dokończył myśli.  
Sasuke wreszcie nie wytrzymał, sfrustrowany stając tuż przed krewniakiem.  
– Przez tych dwóch debili to był jeden z najcięższych dni mojego życia! – wybuchł. – Najpierw Naruto jak zwykle sprawiał problemy, przez co ledwo się tu wyrobiliśmy, a potem wyszło, że i tak trudziliśmy się na marne, bo Sakura to diabeł wcielony, którego nienawidzą wszyscy sprzedawcy świata!  
– Jeden, tak właściwie... – wtrącił nieśmiało Naruto.  
Itachi obserwował ich sylwetki w zdziwieniu, zaraz potem spuszczając wzrok na wspartą o niego, kompletnie wyprutą z życia Sakurę.  
Och.  
– To chyba jednak dobrze, że zarezerwowałem wam już wczoraj miejsce w pobliskim hotelu – powiedział spokojnie, głaszcząc małą przyjaciółkę po głowie. Sasuke jedynie prychnął ostentacyjnie, ponownie splatając ręce na klatce piersiowej i odwracając twarz w innym kierunku. – I chyba dobrze też, że wczoraj również kupiłem bilety na ten koncert... – dodał jak gdyby nigdy nic, a cała trójka w niedowierzaniu ponownie wlepiła w niego oczy.  
Itachi poprawił długi kucyk, w który zwykle splątywał włosy, przymrużając powieki z zadowolenia, kiedy sięgnął do kieszeni po sześć przepustek.  
Wzrok Naruto zabłyszczał łzami, gdy cały czerwony rzucił się na starszego Uchihę, zasmarkując sobie twarz. Sakura zakrzyczała głośno, ze wszystkich sił wtulając w jego umięśniony brzuch, natomiast Sasuke dalej stał tam gdzie przedtem, jedynie spuszczając powietrze nosem i rozchmurzając własny wyraz.  
Powinien był się tego spodziewać.  
– Huraaa! Itachi, jesteś gość!! – zawył zapłakany blondyn, okręcając się z nimi wokół osi. Wspomniany brunet tylko pogłębił uśmiech, zwinnie unikając glutów.  
– Ale czemu kupiłeś aż sześć? – spytał po chwili młodszy brat, zbliżając się nieco, jednak nie na tyle, by Uzumaki zdołał złapać go do grupowego uścisku.  
– Ach, widzisz... – Itachi podrapał się po policzku, co sprawiło, że Sasuke pytająco zmarszczył brwi. Osoby, które niedługo potem stanęły za ich plecami były wystarczającą odpowiedzią.  
– NARUTO!  
Zawołany nastolatek zapiszczał wystraszony i odskoczył na dobry metr, doskonale rozpoznając ten donośny głos.  
– M-M-Mama...?! – Całkowicie pobladł, widząc Kushinę trzymającą ręce na biodrach oraz głupkowato uśmiechniętego Minato. – C-Co wy tu...?!  
– A jak myślisz?! – krzyknęła, w dwóch zwinnych susach stając tuż przed nim i uderzając z pięści prosto w twarz. Zaskoczony Naruto odleciał kilka kroków w tył, upadając na piaszczystą drogę.  
Sasuke zmrużył oczy w czymś na kształt współczucia, wyobrażając sobie ten piekielny ból.  
Minato złapał żonę za nadgarstki, by jeszcze bardziej nie uszkodziła syna.  
– To za te lamerskie kłamstwo! Myślałeś, że się nie zorientuję, ha?! – syknęła z pulsującą żyłą na czole. – „Mamusiu, będę dziś pomagać babce Chiyo w remoncie, nie wiem czy wyrobię się przed świtem, więc mogę u niej nocować” – zacytowała, przedrzeźniając jego głos i wykonując zabawną pozę, przez którą Sakura cicho parsknęła, schowana za plecami Itachiego. – Brednie!  
– Ech... – stęknął Naruto, przecierając piekący policzek.  
– Wybacz. – Starszy Uchiha wyciągnął rękę, którą z wdzięcznością przyjął, dźwigając się na nogi. – Wyjaśniłem im sytuację z Sakurą i to, jak bardzo chcesz pomóc. Pani Kushina okazała się niesamowicie wyrozumiałą kobietą i postanowiła pozwolić ci jechać, jednak pod warunkiem, że ona i jej mąż również będą mogli się tu zjawić.  
– Ale po co? – stęknął niezadowolony, zaraz panikując, gdy przydusił go łokieć matki.  
– Po to, żebyś nauczył się wreszcie mówić prawdę, niewdzięczny bachorze! Zero wychowania masz! – sapnęła, a Minato już się nie wtrącał, bo sam nie chciał oberwać.  
Sakura obserwowała wszystko z boku roziskrzonym wzrokiem. Itachi wyłapał to i spytał:  
– I jak, podoba ci się?  
Dziewczynka zacisnęła palce na jego koszuli, wciąż czując dużą dłoń buszującą między różowymi kosmykami.  
– Tak! – przytaknęła radośnie. – Bardzo!

Kolorowe światła błyszczały wokoło, kiedy małe dzieci biegały po całej widowni, klaszcząc w rytm donośnej muzyki. Było duszno i tłoczno, ale nie przeszkadzało to najmłodszym, którzy pląsali do wszystkich piosenek, znając niemal całe teksty na pamięć i śpiewając wraz z występującym muzykiem.  
Rock Lee pląsał po rogach sceny, często zbliżając się do krawędzi by przybić piątkę z jakimś wniebowziętym fanem. Jego tancerze perfekcyjnie wykonywali prostą, możliwą dla odbiorców choreografię, ubrani w pluszowe kostiumy. Zielony dres artysty mienił się brokatem; dzierżąc mikrofon w jednej ręce, drugą wykonywał część kroków, co chwilę migając na ogromnych monitorach.  
Sasuke stał z boku tego wszystkiego, obserwując ubawione małżeństwo Uzumakich, którym najwyraźniej zupełnie nie przeszkadzały takie piosenki. Nieco dalej Sakura ciągała w kółko sztywnego ze speszenia Naruto, na co prychnął pobłażliwie pod nosem. Jego przyjaciel nigdy się nie zmieni.  
– Sądząc po finale, ten dzień chyba jednak nie jest taki zły, hm? – krzyknął mu do ucha Itachi, by zdołał usłyszeć pytanie.  
Nie zastanawiał się długo nad odpowiedzią.  
– Był bardzo, _bardzo_ ciężki i nie chcę nigdy więcej przez to wszystko przechodzić – odparł niewzruszony. – Ale... – Przesunął wzrokiem po uśmiechniętych twarzach znajomych oraz obcych ludzi. – Koniec końców nie było _aż tak_ źle – dodał już miękcej, co rozbawiło starszego Uchihę. – Powiedz, ten cały Sasori to twój kumpel, prawda? – spytał jeszcze po chwili.  
Otrzymał skinięcie głową i wyjaśnienie:  
– On i Hidan pracują tutaj przez sezon letni. Po znajomości, zważywszy na stare czasy, zgodził się sprzedać mi kilka biletów przed oficjalną datą. – Mrugnął porozumiewawczo w stronę młodszego brata, który przekręcił oczami, lecz uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
– Rozumiem – mruknął jeszcze nim rozgrzana dłoń Naruto złapała go za przegub, wciągając w wir tańca.  
– Haha! Chodź się zabawić, draniu, bo zaraz zapuścisz korzenie!  
– Młocie, co ty odwalasz?! Puszczaj! – warknął, próbując uwolnić się z uścisku, jednak na darmo.  
Mała dłoń Sakury chwyciła jego wolny nadgarstek i właśnie odczuł jak to jest być osaczonym ze wszystkich stron.  
– Jeszcze tylko z tobą nie tańczyłam, Sasuke-kun! – zapiszczała zdyszana, wlepiając w niego proszące spojrzenie.  
Poddał się, otrzymując wesołe okrzyki od obojga. Pomału poruszał ciałem w rytm skocznej piosenki, aż za dobrze kojarząc słowa:  
„Sia-la-la-la!  
E-ko-lo-gia jest taka fa-jna!  
Sia-la-du-bi-du!”  
Wywrócił oczami, obserwując rozanielony wyraz twarzy Sakury, która śpiewała wraz z tłumem. Czasem deptała mu stopy, ale była wystarczająco lekka, żeby nie doświadczył tego zbyt mocno. Gdy Naruto potrącił mu ramię, spojrzał pytająco w jego stronę, zaraz kierując twarz we wskazanym kierunku. Kilka metrów dalej rozpoznał sylwetki Shikamaru i Choujiego, cierpiących dla słusznej sprawy, czyli przeszczęśliwej Ino, trzymającej ich w delikatnym uścisku.  
Mała Yamanaka uniosła głowę, odnajdując jego oczy, więc z westchnieniem tylko skinął w jej stronę, a potem prawie że _nieśmiało_ pomachał. Wyłapując mocno zarumienione policzki oraz energiczną odpowiedź krótkiej rączki, ogarnęło go dziwne ciepło w klatce piersiowej, zwłaszcza kiedy patrzył na tego pląsającego różowego smarkacza.  
Nie był pewien, ale chyba przyłączył się do ostatnich wersów piosenki, otrzymując w zamian zszokowane, ale i rozpromienione spojrzenia przyjaciół.  
„Każdy chciałby bły-szczeć jak największa gwia-zda!  
Sia-la-la-la!  
Bycie dobrą o-so-bą to właśnie na-sza WIO-SE-NNA MŁO-DOŚĆ!”  
Jeżdżenie na letnie wycieczki pełne przygód chyba jednak nie było takie złe, jak sądził.


End file.
